Sensors are used for various applications in automotive vehicles. Sensors may be located in various locations such as the passenger compartment.
Audio systems include various speakers including a subwoofer. The subwoofer is large and difficult to package. As such, the subwoofer may be positioned in a close proximity to a sensor.
The output of the speaker and, in particular, the output of a subwoofer is a low frequency, high-power signal that generates acoustic energy that may affect the output of the sensor. In particular, the output of the sensor may vibrate or move in response to the output of the subwoofer.
One proposed solution to compensation is to use a microphone that receives signals from the speaker and converts the signals to electrical signals. However, interference from the subwoofer body may be present due to the location of the microphone. Thus, the circuit may be very accurate. Also, flexibility of packaging a microphone near the subwoofer presents difficulties particularly in the limited automotive vehicle package spaces.
It would therefore be desirable to remove the influence of the subwoofer on the output of the sensor.